


【性转蛋】【VD/ND】石榴和夏日

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 性转肉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 上篇ND肉：https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279188哥终于回来了
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	【性转蛋】【VD/ND】石榴和夏日

这里的天气和食物的确都裹挟了乳脂的甜味，番红花城的枪炮和火焰自然侵袭不到法国的南方。在教皇宫朝外看，一垒垒的粉红胡椒被阿维尼翁人从罗纳河借道后用私铺的货车载去格拉斯。太阳把酒杯边缘的血橙烘干，肉桂粉和蜂蜜浸过的红醋栗带着一股懒洋洋的沉甸感。

一个月。维吉尔拿起一杯烤热后加入焦糖的酒。一个月。

他咂摸着这个数字，他已经在阿尔维翁待了七天，整整一周。等温热的酒液淌进舌齿间，他便放下了酒杯，口腔里只能感觉到拙劣虚幻的气味。

维吉尔不打算继续待下去了。

—

客人们在教皇宫的另一边窃窃私语，他们不满首领的那个新保镖将软腻湿润的法语说得像冷冰冰的陨铁一样坚硬，让这个盛装的夏天带上一股苦味。

“天啊，那个保镖，”一个妇人慌张地用手指了指维吉尔几秒前站的地方，“他去哪了？”

几分钟后，那里出现一道割开空间的裂痕，几颗人头骨碌碌地从里面滚出来，一旁端着朗姆球的酒侍被这异变惊吓到了。

而围拢过来的首领和客人们能够认出那几颗人头，那恰巧是他们不得不小心翼翼地留守在这个设施陈旧教皇宫的原因：躲避报复和诸如此类的理由。

“让我们为新航线的开辟和重新走在阳光底下干杯，以及我们得从巴拿马的公共账户里给维吉尔先生转双倍的酬金，”首领立刻高高地举起酒杯向他的客人们兴奋地宣布道，“那真是太值得了。”

—

他们的卧室里有一股甜丝丝的味道，像是用一点烈葡萄酒煮过的水果，石榴和夏日的气味。维吉尔说不好那是什么。

于是维吉尔继续往里走。他把阎魔刀倚靠着黑核桃木书桌放下，有个女人穿着他的衬衣昏睡在他和他兄弟的床上。

女人有一头银白的柔顺却乱糟的发丝，绵糖霜釉一般的皮肤上有一些正在慢悠悠愈合的骇人抓痕，除开那件淡蓝色真丝衬衣外，她什么也没穿。

维吉尔脱下大衣。他能感觉手底下的床单是新换过的，淡淡的柑橘香精的气味萦绕在女人的身上。他轻轻抓起她的头发，贴着她温热的背脊吻上裸露出来的细长的脖颈，血液在皮肤底下缓慢流动， "你又犯了什么蠢？"

维吉尔不太惊讶他兄弟的遭遇，但丁有把自己卷进任何稀奇古怪的麻烦里的天分，自幼如此。

“维吉？”但丁费力地睁开眼睛，鼻腔里瞬间溢斥橡木苔和雪地烟雾的味道，“你提前回来了？ 

她原本侧身蜷缩着，丰满的乳房上的乳头肿大似地艳红膨起，腿根上刚才还相当骇人的咬痕现在已经只留下了淡淡的红印。但丁顺从地舔上维吉尔的手指，从中指开始把密致地染上甜丝丝的气味，卖乖地讨好他哥哥这个残暴的君主，然后在他哥哥好心地打算吻吻她的时候亮出白牙狠狠地咬了他的指头。 

她猛地掀过一切翻身压住维吉尔，"让我猜猜，我的哥哥太想我了？"

但丁的阴唇涎着水，殷红潮湿的私处则因为她的挪动，一股温热的水混合着粘稠的精液被挤出来溅湿了维吉尔骨节分明的手指。她嘴里有一颗草莓硬糖，于是她仰头把糖和口水一起塞进他哥哥的嘴里试着在维吉尔的舌头上染进她自己的味道，笑声从她的胸腔里鼓振出来。

维吉尔看着得意的但丁，漫不经心地扯了一下嘴角，立刻将两根手指沾湿那些混杂湿润的液体蜷曲着夹紧她肿胀的阴蒂，他缓慢地拧着，听着但丁在他耳边为这古怪的酸痛和刺痒发出呜呜噜噜的哽息，让她哆哆嗦嗦地夹紧腿，就着新涌出的暖烫淫水濡湿她哥哥干燥的手臂，

阴唇抽搐痉挛着想要被破入、填满。

“进来，老天，”她呜咽着，几乎快要被空虚感逼到濒死，“该死的，快进来。”

“喔，当然，”维吉尔抓起她的头发，拥吻着她的嘴唇，温柔而冷酷地让粗大的龟头撵过她不住收缩的阴道口，“但你该说些什么？”

“去你的！”她先是抽噎着尖叫咒骂道，然后在感受到那根阴茎狠狠地刮擦过她的阴蒂后她终于融化、投降了，“求你，求你，维吉——哥哥——”

突然，一阵响声从某个方向传来，他们卧室的门被重重地合上了。而同时地，但丁得到了所想要的一切。

维吉尔用力捏着他弟弟滑腻的臀肉，阴唇不住收缩叽叽咕咕地吞下那根又粗又长周身布满虬结青筋的肉棒，捅进她淫荡的小肉穴里，几乎撕裂她的阴道。维吉尔喘息一声含住他弟弟的喉咙、舔咬起肿大红艳的乳头，粗暴地直捅至媚肉通红，甚至穴口醺溢出了水，稍稍动一动就能挤出来许多滚烫的春水，顺着肉棒滴淌在他们儿子新换过的床单上。

在这漫长的几个小时里，维吉尔刺入得如此之深，她感到自己的阴唇又烫又痛，阴蒂也被蹭刮破皮，疼痛和落日洪流般的快感使她一阵一阵干呕，但又只能满脸泪水，软乎乎地咒骂她的哥哥，淡淡的柑橘香精的气味被烈葡萄酒煮过的水果、石榴和夏日的气味取代，

“够了，”终于，她攒够力气哭叫着像溺水的人揽住浮木一般抓住床单往前爬去，想要从哥哥的身下离开，“我不要了。”

但丁的声音又腻又粘，她抽噎着伸出手推搡着哥哥，但她毫无办法，几乎是在即将逃离的瞬间，维吉尔摁住她光滑的腰肢又再一次地将她捞回了身下。

终于，但丁哭泣着昏睡过去，可濡湿艳红的穴口却像张嘬嘬不停地红润小嘴按耐不住地背叛地吮吸、亲吻起那根粗鲁地鞭笞着她的肉棒。


End file.
